I thought of this 1-2-3 BIB (Quick/Easy/Disposable) while feeding my baby. I live in a small apartment and do not have a washing machine or dryer. As a mother, I found myself carrying both the baby and the heavy laundry to the Laundromat. Thinking there must be a better way, I came up with the ides that a 1-2-3 BIB (Quick/Easy/Disposable) would help keep the kids clothes clean, and I would not have to wash these bibs. My first idea came about the beginning of October 1998 on a cold evening at the Laundromat. I started with the idea of the 1-2-3 BIB (Quick/Easy/Disposable) by cutting up a disposable diaper in the shape of a bib. This bib I developed was too thick, clumsy and uncomfortable for the baby. This gave me the idea of a light plastic backing with a cotton filling, topped with a two ply cotton tissue. A simple pull-over seems like an easy way. The bib has an upper middle cross cut that is stitched on each side of the cross cut. This leaves an opening for the baby's head to pass through. The bib also contains a perforated line on the upper left side portion for easy tear off and disposing. I designed the 1-2-3 BIB (Quick/Easy/Disposable) out of pure need.
As a mother, it is very hard to keep the baby still while trying to snap or tie on a bib. The idea of a cross cut came to me when I was thinking there must be a better way than tape or ties. A simple pullover seems like an easy way. I believe that this 1-2-3 BIB (Quick/Easy/Disposable) would be a great help for all family members.
The purpose of the 1-2-3 BIB (Quick/Easy/Disposable) is to provide a baby bib that gently keeps a baby's clothes clean which also is water absorbent, disposable, soft and easy to remove after use. The bib can be used at home, while visiting family and friends, in restaurants and while traveling.